


Revelation

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: It's the morning after Daniel's enlightening trip to Busan





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did it. It took me a day to write this short sequel. I'm really not good with sequel to be honest, because I had to follow the story on the previous work.
> 
> It might not be satisfying but I hope you guys still like it :)
> 
> UNBETA-ED [YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED]
> 
> Oh, and sadly, you have to read the previous work first. Or NOT, lol  
> I think you can read this on its own. But I put a link to the previous work if you want to check it out :)

Sequel for [THIS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12786315)

* * *

 

 

  **SEONGWOO'S POV**

Seongwoo felt warm. He felt warm and kind of crushed into the mattress. He tried to move and found out that someone was pinning him down. He patted the arm around his waist, hopping that whoever it was going to wake up and let him go.

"Stop moving."

"Niel-ah?"Seongwoo asked. He would recognise that voice anytime even when it was scratchy from sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping."Daniel said, without letting the older male go. He grunted a bit when Seongwoo kept moving around. "Stop moving, more sleep."

Seongwoo finally sighed when he realized that the younger won't move. "Okay, I won't move but can you loosened your hold a bit? It's hot."

Daniel said nothing but he loosened his arm around Seongwoo's waist.

Seongwoo squirmed when he felt Daniel nuzzled his face into the back of his neck and groaned when Daniel told him to stop moving around. He huffed and said."Then stop shoving your face into my neck, it tickles."

"Sorry."Daniel said.

Neither of them said anything after that. Seongwoo tried to relax his body but the feel of Daniel's chest on his back makes it quite impossible to do that. He just hopped that Daniel can't feel his rushing heart beats. His heart always did that when Daniel was near, or when the younger smile at him, or when he did anything remotely cute. Seongwoo was seriously whipped.

"When did you get back?"Seongwoo finally asked, can't stand the silence anymore.

"Last night, no one's awake when I arrived."Daniel said. He chuckled and continue. "I guess you guys must be tired after playing all day."

"Yeah, we were."Seongwoo said. "You won't believe what Jihoon and I went through."

"Do tell."Daniel said, smiling.

"You first."Seongwoo said, trying to turn around to face Daniel. "How's your trip?"

Daniel laughed and opening his eyes when he felt Seongwoo watching him."You've asked me that last night."

Seongwoo sucked in a breath when he came face to face with Daniel and realized how close they were. Daniel's face was relax from sleep, pillow crease on his cheek and that is the most adorable thing that he had ever seen.

"I have?"Seongwoo said, frowning. "I don't remember."

"Well, you don't remember someone crawling into your bed so I'm not going to call you out for not remembering our conversation last night."Daniel said, chuckling.

"Someone's crawling into each other bed is like a norm in our group so I never think much of it."Seongwoo said, sighing. "You might actually find someone rooming with each other right now."

"I know."Daniel said.

"So, how was your trip?"Seongwoo asked again. "You go on a date with your mom, right?"

"Like I told you last night, it was enlightening."Daniel said. "We certainly had fun."

"That's good to hear."Seongwoo said, smiling. "I know you've missed your mom."

"Yeah."Daniel said, closing his eyes again. He doesn't really want to talk to be honest, it's rare for them to cuddle like this. They usually cuddled up with someone else from the group but never with each other, except that one time they slept together in Daniel's bed for Wanna One Go season 1. But it seemed like Seongwoo has no intention to go back to sleep.

"Why was it enlightening tho?"Seongwoo asked, looking at Daniel's face. He always thought that the younger male was handsome. When they first met, Daniel looked stunning with his pink hair.

"Jisung-hyung."Daniel said. He looked at Seongwoo's face. "He's been telling my mom some stuffs."

Seongwoo frowned at that, not really understanding what Daniel meant. He knew that Jisung talked to Daniel's mom sometimes because he heard him on the phone with her once or twice.

He gets why Daniel's mom talked to Jisung though. The younger male has been busy with lots of stuff, the perk of being Wanna One center was that the agency send him out to lots of shows. He felt happy for him but seeing him soo exhausted after he got back to the dorm hurt his heart. He himself wanted to show up on more program but it's not up to them who come out on what shows.

"So? Your mom must be worried about you."Seongwoo said. "And I know that Jisung-hyung's been talking to your mom, updating on your well being. You've been very busy."

Daniel looked at Seongwoo and had to suppressed the urge to kiss his frowning face. "But did you know that he wasn't just talking about my health but also about my love life?"

"Oh...I didn't know about that, I don't really pay attention when he's on the phone with your mom."Seongwoo said, moving back a bit from Daniel's warmth, averting his eyes. "I...didn't even know you have a love life to talk about either."

Seongwoo knew that his voice betrayed him. He himself could tell that there's a hint of disappointment and a little bit of jealousy there. But he really didn't want to hear Daniel's love life especially if he's not in it.

"Yeah, and apparently he's not just talking about mine but someone else's as well." Daniel said. "Someone has been talking to him and Jisung-hyung told my mom about it, thinking that it would be on my best interest if I know."

Seongwoo really couldn't comprehend what Daniel was saying. The younger was looking at him like he was missing something. He didn't understand how someone else's love life could be in Daniel's best interest if he knew about it. Unless....no way!

His eyes widened when he finally realized what Daniel was implying. The other members talked to Jisung-hyung about their love life too, but Seongwoo knows for a fact that none of them interested in Daniel like that, except.....

Seongwoo scrambled out of Daniel's arm like his touch had burn him. His breath quickened and his head was in a panic mode. The only thing in his mind right now was to flee. Before he could move however, Daniel already reaching out and grasping his arm gently.

"I...."Seongwoo tried to say, but there's nothing came out. Daniel knew about his feeling and it's all thanks to Jisung-hyung. He felt betrayed but there's nothing he could do now. He was looking down, avoiding Daniel's eyes when he felt a slight tug on his arm.

"Hyung, I'm sorry."Daniel said, sitting up. "I didn't mean to corner you like this."

Seongwoo said nothing. He didn't understand why Daniel hasn't left yet after confirming about his feeling. And why is Daniel looking at him like that?? Like he was the most precious thing he had ever seen.

"Didn't you remember what I said earlier?"Daniel asked, smiling, still holding Seongwoo's hand.

"What?"Seongwoo asked, slightly confuse.

"What I said about my love life."Daniel said, grinning. "I thought it was an unrequited love until my mom told me what Jisung-hyung told her about my love interest."

Daniel said nothing, waiting for the older to make the connection himself. But when Seongwoo just looking at him, he sighed and pulled the older toward him.

Seongwoo was startled when he once again find himself in Daniel's arm. He looked up and met with Daniel's smiling face.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"Daniel asked, smiling fondly. "It means that I like you, hyung, a lot."

After registering what Daniel said, Seongwoo can't help but grinning widely. All his worry and anxiousness melt away just like that, replaced by a feeling of relieve and happiness. He couldn't believe that Daniel just saying that he likes him. He looked at Daniel's face and said quietly. "I like you too."

"I'm glad."Daniel said, smiling.

"So, does that mean that I can kiss you now?"Seongwoo asked shamelessly.

Daniel laughed and leaned down toward the older male. But before he can kiss him someone shout at them.

"Noooo, do it later, I need to go to the toilet."

They both startled at the voice and turned to see who it was. They laughed when a few second later Woojin run out of his room toward the bathroom. And that's when they realize that the other members were awake and looking at them from their room. "How long have you guys been listening?"

"Since he beginnings."Minhyun said, smiling.

"Really?"Seongwoo asked, still in Daniel's embrace.

"No, not really."Sungwoon laughed. "But enough to know what's going on."

"What's wrong with Woojin, tho?"Daniel asked.

"I think he's been holding it in cause he doesn't want to ruin the mood."Jihoon said, laughing. "Once he knows that it was over tho....well, you know."

They all laughed at that.

The other members finally came out of their own room to do whatever it is they wanted to do.

Seongwoo and Daniel looked at each other before laughing quietly.

Seongwoo startled when Daniel suddenly leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Before he could kiss him back however, Daniel already moving away. The younger stood up and walks out of Seongwoo's room.

"We'll continue later."Daniel said, chuckling when Seongwoo actually pout at him.

"You tease."Seongwoo said, mock annoyed. But he laughed when Daniel looked back and blew a kiss toward him.

And during all that, they didn't realize that someone's looking at them with a slight smirk on their lips.  
~~*~~

  
Jisung unlocked his phone and scrolled down his contact, looking for a particular number. He grinned when he finally found the number and pressed call.

"Hello, aunty."Jisung said when the person on he other side accept the call. "There's a good news."

"Yah, Hyung."Daniel said when he overhear Jisung's call on the way to his room. "Stop reporting everything to my mom."

Jisung just laughed and proceed to give Daniel's mom the good news, not listening to Daniel's rant on the background.

"Mission accomplished."

 

 

 


End file.
